Dreams Of Forever
by Sevesmione
Summary: This is in its first two chapters but it is a *WIP*. When Hermione Granger is gifted with a book,she becomes possessed by a past witch,Professor Snape must help her over come the darkness in her own soul or loose her.
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Of Forever Hermia's Notes: Hi I am the Author of this fic and I just wanted to warn you that my grammer isn't great I do this for fun and enjoyment,this tale started to weave itself so please bear with me.  
  
Copy Rights: All of these Characters don't belong to me,except Sumara who is mine by defalt. The rest belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Prelude  
  
The petite girl was diffrent that much was apparent, the Potions Master hadn't known what excactly had happened when he had come into his own Potion's Class to find half the students as Pigs and a very angry Hermione Granger glareing at the other's there.  
  
She had spun on him and he almost cursed because he could see what had happened to her and it did not please him at all. He refrained himself from taking House Points, instead he leveled her with a steady gaze and spoke in a clear chilled tone."Miss.Granger, would you care to tell me just what it is that has you in the front of my class, and why Crabbe, Goyle, Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Weasley and Mr.Longbottems are all Pigs?" he inquired with his usual emotionless face.  
  
"Because.." came the soft feminine voice of his sixth year student spoken in a seductive tone."I wanted too." it was the only answer she would give. Then in a tone of equal seductiveness and malice."Would you like to join them?" she inquired.  
  
Yes,he thought to himself as he glowered at the words, the first thing he had wanted to deal with was a possessed Hermione Granger in the morning, this was without his coffee as well,he really wished he had stopped off and gotten a cup now. He looked irritable at her "Would you like to try?" it was softly invited in that velvety tone of voice he was known for when angry beyond belief,unlike most the more he got mad the calmer he became,though admitted he had his moments of blind rage,praticularly with Sirius Black.  
  
"Yes.." she had answered in that same tone, he glanced to his student he couldn't out right harm her,but he was no fool. Her eyes were completely golden and glanceing to the children watching with intrest when they should be terrified he again agreed with his first thought on them, dunderheads.  
  
He gave a once over of his opponent because she had become an enemy the minute that she had challenged him. He was given some meassure of comfort to see that she stilled used a wand, Hermione's wand,the same wand as his own.  
  
Even as her hand was going for her wand,his all but appeared in his hand he had been trained well, the slender dark wood revibrated as he whispered his spell"Expelliarmus", his heart wasn't in it he didn't want to hurt any of his students even the ones that he felt truely deserved it.Energy in a soft maroon burst from the tip of the wand and spiraled around the surprised girl before she could counter the magic.  
  
"Well played." she hissed softly as her wand appeared in his possession and she say up from where she had been tossed across the room, the students were beginning to realize that this wasn't some fun game or just another of the Dream Team's antics to get at Professor Snape, and once they thought about it, it would never be Hermione Granger to be the one to antagonize a professor."But how will you protect them?" she hissed.  
  
He disliked the next spell he hit her with and considered it,uncooth to attack a wandless mage, but who knew if she could cast with the wand, he wasn't sure and there was no takeing chance.his wand swirled in the air and music seemed to start up around the possessed Head Girl,as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep,he scowled at his class."Lesson Over, Get Out." he growled."Get to your next class's promptly,Blaise I want you to tell Professor McGongall that Potion's is off limit and she may need to bring the Headmaster."  
  
The red haired girl nodded her head and hurried out, she was a Slytherin who was like him, from the old school. It didn't surprise him anyways, Blaise was his cousin on his father's side.  
  
Now what to do with the sleep girl.  
  
She didn't move,she had been to stunned and he had a feeling that Hermione had been fighting the entity that had possessed her,which is why she faltered when she went for her wand,he was also sure that who or what ever it was needed to be trapped and not in the body of the Head Girl either.  
  
Lifting her from the floor with a simple spell,he drapped his heavy black velvet robe over her and let her sleep on the couch in his office.Meanwhile,he had students to turn back into people and it was going to prove a tad difficult. 


	2. Chapter One:Awakening

Dreams Of Forever Hermia's Notes: Hi I am the Author of this fic and I just wanted to warn you that my grammer isn't great I do this for fun and enjoyment,this tale started to weave itself so please bear with me.  
  
Copy Rights: All of these Characters don't belong to me,except Sumara who is mine by defalt. The rest belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter One: Awakening  
  
The light was annoying and the throbbing in her head was like hooves pounding on the ground at a steady trot. She cracked her eyes open to gaze around the room. It was dark and she had a blanket tossed over her. She was hungry and she needed something for that headache as she tried to stand she realized she couldn't,she was.  
  
"Bound,Miss.Granger,it is Miss.Granger isn't it?" the silken voice came from the high black leather chair,as he leaned foward his dark eyes flickered over her then to her eyes,he was glad to see they were no longer completely gold,but had faded to a light amber.  
  
"Why is Professor Snape asking you if your you Hermione" a little worried voice in the back of her mind asked.She raised her eyes to him and gave a weak nod,she didn't recall very much about the whole day,in fact all she really recalled was breakfast,and the book she had recieved from a Owl.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and moved "Miss.Granger what would you say If I asked you why you turned your class mates into Pigs?" he inquired his voice held a dark note to it,that she didn't miss,this wasn't some random question.  
  
"I would ask you,if you were sure it was me, and that Transmutation isn't my way of making friends." of couse she answered,though she was baffled by the question,he seemed satisfied with that answer and released her with a flick of the wand,his elegant hands and long fingers easily handled the wand as though it were an extention of himself and in a way it was.  
  
"How long have I been.." she didn't know if she was in a coma,asleep or if something else had happened to her.She looked to the man she never thought she would look to for answers."And why am I here?"  
  
"A very good question, Miss.Granger why are any of us here?" he inquired sourly as he frowned and returned to his seat,clothes the color of night rustleing on the floor as he sank back into the leather cushion.  
  
She scowled at him,she wasn't sure why he was playing thses games with her and she looked lost. "Pity the silly mudblood."she hissed as she crossed her arms looking at him, then felt revolted by the words,there was an odd ache in her as though something were attempting to break free.  
  
Noticeing the change in her there was suddenly a pair of warm arms around her and she was pulled into the dark softness of a robe,the scent of spices,cinnamon mainly came to her and the feeling faded within the embrace as words were quickly whispered to her.Her mind was going to blow she was sure of it,Severus Snape was hugging her.  
  
"You are possessed" he explained "I spoke with Dumbledore earlier and Professor McGongall turned the students back,you attacked me in Potion's two morning's ago,you were asleep since. I seem capable of calming down your dark side." he explained as he looked down at her,"but there are things that you should know." he seemed hesitant and that made her even more nervous.  
  
"Dare I ask what?" she inquired,she looked up at him as he gazed down at her. "Or should I worry?" she murmured.  
  
"Oh definantly worry" he whispered softly."To control this darker side you had to be bound to someone and Dumbledore choose me." he didn't sound all that thrilled about the prospect and when she made a disgusted growl he released her.  
  
"Do you think that is my prefered hobby, going around linked to my students because they are possessed by ancient witches?" he sneered and his temperment immediately went dark as he moved away from her.He couldn't stand his own company why should she be expected to.  
  
It was all sudden for Hermione who had no clue just what was in fact going on. She had growled in frustration and he had mistakened it for disgust,she sighed and let all he said sink in."You did that for me ?" she whispered looking up at him from under her bangs.  
  
He would have liked to say he would have done it for anyone, but that would be a lie and he knew it. Instead he only looked at her raised a brow then looked away from her, clearing ignoreing her question, instead he put on his best teacher voice " Go get a bath and I will have something for you to eat brought."  
  
Her feet were already moving to do what he requested when she paused in the bathroom door and looked back at him. "What excactly is our bond,and how will it effect us?" she asked,she felt dirty like there wouldn't be enough water to wash her clean,her head wasn't hurting as bad and she wanted to see Harry and Ron, but mostly she needed to know the answer.  
  
"After dinner I will explain.." he murmured "Soak and relaxe Miss.Granger."  
  
She turned to go when his voice came to her again. "Oh,and Miss.Granger,it was 40 points from Gryffindor for turning your class mates into Pigs." she froze,did the man ever get tired of takeing points from the House,the smirk on his face said not.  
  
He admired her as she went,she had a head on her shoulders unlike so many of the students these days. She had thought to ask he had been praying that she wouldn't ask,but in her shoes he would have as well.He stood to look out the window into the night,when a huge owl scratched at the window and dropped a note in his hands, he fed the bird and it flew off leaveing him with the note.  
  
He opened it and glanced down,it had not been written it had been typed on a muggle device.  
  
Severus, How do you like the gift so far, fiesty is she not.Seems the little mud blood has some fey in her. It is all a part of the masters plan, and his gift to one of his favorites.  
  
There was no signiture on the paper and he crumpled it and tossed it into the fire,no one expected him to write back to them.So what had effected Hermione had been planned,now to figure out who it was.  
  
TBC 


End file.
